prodigy_math_gamefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:FourSevensRueful/Just Curious: Polls
I have a lot of questions to ask people about this site and their favorite things, so I hope none of you mind these polls. The poll info will be taken and the polls will be deleted by new years, so you have a bit less than a month to vote. Poll data would be taken to process back to all of you, and the data would be kept for future reference. 1 What are the best qualities of pet? Power Life Growth Rarity If It's An Epic Color Element Cuteness Other 2 What are the best qualities of equipment? Rarity Heart Bonus Damage Bonus Appearance Effect Other 3 Out of the choices below, which fashion style of prodigy equipment do you like best? Trialmaster Duelist Draconyx Black Fang Mira Magi Normal Other 4 What's your favorite Element? Astral Shadow Storm Ice Fire Earth Water It's a secret! Other 5 On the prodigy wiki, which is your favorite default avatar? Blank Avatar Smiley Star-Shaped Cookie Brown Dog On Grass Five-Petal Flower On Yellow Background Goldfish In Water Our Green Planet Earth 6 On the prodigy wiki, how many edits of a user do you deem fit for them to become a trust-able moderator? None; Other Requirements Should Be Placed 50 100 150 200 250 300 350 400 450 500 More Than 500 Other 7 On the prodigy wiki, which characteristic of user do you think would be a reliable moderator? Lots of edits. At least a high rank on the badge leaderboard. Well-rounded editor, uploader, and category-splicer. Social; often goes to forums, live chat, other places, etc. to talk to people. Obeys all rules at all times and takes this wiki very seriously. All of the above. Other 8 If you are a pokemon fan, what is your favorite of these pokemon? Riolu and evolutions. Pikachu and evoluions. Eevee and all evolutions. Ralts and all evolutions. All fusions of pokemon. All legendaries. All mythicals. Shinies. PFQ's Exclusives. Flareon Vaporeon Jolteon Leafeon Glaceon Espeon Umbreon Sylveon Gardevoir Gallade I DO NOT CARE Other 9 What online art do you prefer? Fanart Pixel Art Official Art Screenshots Digital Online Paintings All None Other 10 If our wiki had a wordmark, what should it look like? A transparent one of the wordmark we already have. One that changes depending on the seasonal event or the latest prodigy update. Keep the one we already have. Of Soral. Of Peeko. Of Dragic. Of Creela. Of Luminite. Of Emburn. Of Battaram. Any I DONT CARE Other 11 If our wiki had a favicon, what should it look like? Prodigy's Green Monster Logo Noot Ransom's Face (the male blond-haired character appearing multiple times on prodigy's login screen, in different armor, eyes, and equipment) Keep the FANDOM Logo! 12 Which wiki user are you most likely wanting to become a chat/discussions moderator? Totally Cookie Hisir Cooler88986 PeanutsButter Someone Banned Someone Related To A Staff Member Other 13 Who should be most responsible for getting the EPICs Dragons information, say by Jan. 2018? A Youtuber; Prodigy-Related FourSevensRiolu Other 14 Do you want to have a wider variety of badges (achievements) for the wiki? Yes No Maybe So I DONT CARE I already have so many suggestions about achievement badges! Other 15 Should we change the rules of this wiki? Yes; They seem a bit too relaxed and easy on rogue users. Yes; They seem a but too harsh on the people that make mistakes. No; They seem perfect. No; I am a rogue user myself, hacking on the wiki and breaking rules. This should stay put, so I have less/more rules to break! Other Thank you for taking your time into responding to these polls. Us staff appreciate the feedback. Category:Blog posts